


Confessions of an Awkward Human Teenager

by failwolfhale



Series: My Tumblr Fics/Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is socially awkward, M/M, Stiles confesses, and babbling, there are flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genie4yourwish:<br/>uhm.. stiles confess his love for sterek in the most awkward-but-romantic way? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of an Awkward Human Teenager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://genie4yourwish.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fgenie4yourwish.tumblr.com%2F).



“How am I supposed to tell the dude I love him when we’ve been on a total of five, count em, five dates and he hardly speaks or touches me? I mean, I've pretty much had a thing for him for forever. But like, what if they weren’t dates at all, dude? What if he was just putting up with me because he pities me? Oh god, that’s it, isn’t it? He totally didn’t think they were dates, he just felt sorry for me, oh gods.” Stiles groaned, and smashed his head back against the headboard. 

“Dude, you’re over thinking it,” Scott said, reaching to the back of Stiles’ head to take the pain from the area and then going back to texting Allison like he didn’t even have to think about the action. “He’s totally gone over you. You've known each other for three years. You don’t know how he looks at your or how he smells around you.” Scott shuddered at the thought.

“Ooookaayyy…” Stiles muttered, trying to think things through. 

The conversation trailed off and Stiles suggested Assassin’s creed which they played for the rest of the night until Melissa called and demanded Scott home because he had chores he’d been neglecting for the past three and a half weeks. 

—

Stiles hopped out of his Jeep before he could talk himself out of it and clutched the stems in his hands. It was a huge cluster - it didn’t really count as a bouquet because it wasn’t fancy or anything - of wildflowers he’d picked from the forest and tied together with a length of rough twine. It was huge though because he didn’t know which ones or colors Derek liked best so he picked some of all of them and prayed he’d like them. God, it was cheesy.

The door opened as he stepped forward and he shoved the flowers into Derek’s face. 

“Do they smell okay?” Stiles asked, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them.

Derek sneezed a bit and wrapped his hand over the one Stiles had around the stems, pulling the blossoms from his face and examining the bundle. “They smell fine, what are they for?” he replied carefully, taking note of the way Stiles’ heartbeat was too rapid and sweat was gathering at his nape. 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times. “They’re…for you?” he said it like a question as if he wasn’t sure. 

“For me?” Derek raised a brow in question and hid his amusement as Stiles nodded quickly and tried to keep his gaze from Derek’s body.

Derek would’ve put something else on if he’d known Stiles was coming or had anything else that was actually clean. He was in a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips because the elastic in the waistband was worn out and a white tank top that bugged the everliving hell out of him because it clung tightly to his muscles. 

“Uhm, yea you know, I kinda wanted to, uh, tell you that I sort of kind of maybe like you a little bit more than I had originally planned.” Stiles winced and hunched his shoulders forward waiting for the blow Derek wouldn’t give. Even after their dates Stiles didn’t believe Derek liked him back. 

“I know,” Derek said simply. 

“No I mean, I kind of, uhm, well you see, I don’t just…like you. I sorta…uhm, uh, Ikindamaybeloveyoualittlebit,” he rushed out all in one breath and making Derek’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“I know, me too,” Derek said and took the flowers before heading into the house to look for something to put them in, but he left the door open for Stiles to follow. And follow he did.


End file.
